Darkest Parts of the Mind
by animegothgirl16
Summary: Eversince my ex,Naruto "playboy" Uzumaki, cheated on me, I've been hearing a certain voice. It tells me to do things. Things I shouldn't do, for the sake of my pride.  NaruHina- blood,cutting,possible death,lemons,possible rape in chapters...
1. REDO ALERT

**I'm redoing this entire story to a better plot and I apologize for being gone so long, school is killer XD And I will do do my best to make it long as possible**

**Ja ne'**

**animegothgirl16~**


	2. Chapter 1

The new chapter starts here.

* * *

I don't own Naruto. I own Momo.

Hello, my name is Hinata Hyuga, and my life is pretty fucked up. My mother ,who was the only one in the world that loved me, died today. Today, is my 17th birthday. The same day I caught my boy- ex- boyfriend fucking the class slut. When I got home that night, my father began to drink and drink. And the more he drank the angrier he became, so he marched his way up to my room and cut me with a broken glass bottle. The glass broke off inside my arm and he slammed the bottle over my head, causing it to shatter into pieces. Some shards imbedding them into my head. He clenched his fist and punched me in the gut. I didn't cry, I didn't moan in pain. I was still numb from the funeral. I couldn't feel the bone breaking kicks to ribs or my legs snapping, as he dragged me to the steps and pushed me down them. Then he spat at me, something about "That's what you deserve for looking like her" I would've said something but I couldn't my words wouldn't process in my head. I just lied there and slowly bled to death. My vision darkened and now I am free...

….

...bl...

….blee...

...bleep..

bleep...bleep...

bleep...bleep...

"Come on Hinata, come back already!"

bleep...bleep...

"N-neji" I said as I started to crack my eyes open. My vision adjusted to the bleak white hospital room. I looked at the door to see my father look at me with sad but stern eyes. That means he's not gonna say sorry, he's just gonna look guilty to get rid of suspicion. I sighed sadly and flinched. I forgot my ribs are broken. Neji looked concerned as hell.

"The docter said you made a full recovery with slight bruising to your bones" Neji said trying not to bight his nails out of anxiouty.

"That was fast, I healed in less then a night," I said wondering how it was possible. Neji looked surprised then nodded in understanding.

"Hinata you've, you've been asleep for at least 60 days now" Neji said in a sad voice. I didn't say anything for awhile. We remained quiet for awhile.

"Neji, get me out of here," I spoke sternly.

"What?" Neji said shocked.

"Get me out of this hospital, I've been here long enough." I said getting out bed, feeling the numbness.

"You should kill him,"

"What?" I said to Neji, who was walking behind me.

"Huh? I didn't say anything. Let's go, I'll sign your paperwork," Neji said walking to the front the counter. I didn't think much of the voice and just left after Neji did the paperwork. I sat in the car thnking about everything and everyone I knew. It was all lies. Was it not? Then I thought of Naruto, yes, it was and is all lies.

"_Do you want to stop the pain?"_

"_How do I do that?" I asked._

"_Did you know the easiest way to help yourself is to tear yourself apart so you can build yourself up again"_

"_How do I do it?" I asked._

"_Take a knife and stab yourself"_

"_...okay..." I said._

We arrived at the house and I walked to the kitchen grabbed a knife and hid it in my shirt. I walked up to my room and locked the door. Tomorrow I needed to go back to school, I would see Naruto with **her.** I took the knife and carefully cut my wrist and I took off my pants and cut up my thigh. At least that would give me a good excuse. I took off the rest of my clothes and I put them in the hamper and walked into the bathroom. I took a hot shower as the blood flowed down the drain. I got out and dried myself off and found my midnight blue silk pajamas. I drifted to sleep, hoping I would rebuild, hoping I'll be better.

The next morning I felt refreshed and...happy? I guess it worked. I was the first to leave the house. I didn't want to waste time on breakfast. I got onto campus and I headed straight to my locker. What I saw scared me. Naruto stood in front of my locker, trailing his fingers over it. Then I heard it, the thing that sent my world crashing down.

"Hinata, I..."

I couldn't move and I couldn't breathe. He looked at me and his eyes widened, only for a moment, and stood up straight and fixed his black and orange jacket. He walked past me and kept going. I didn't know what to think so I just stood there as the bell rang, telling us to get to class. I stood for a few moments more and then I put my stuff in my locker. I grabbed my books and slowly walked to homeroom.

Sorry to cut it short but I thought I'd give you a taste before I spice it up! (ha) Anyway...See ya!


	3. Chapter 2

The next chapter is here!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Momo.

* * *

As I walked into homeroom I noticed shocked looks from my classmates. I guess they were shocked I was alive at all, huh. I guess Naruto was too. I shook my head of the thoughts and glared at them, this was no time to think of **him.** They looked away as one of my best friends approached me.

"Hina-chan! You're okay!" Sakura said as she glomped me in a bone-crunching hug. I couldn't help but hug her back.

"So what happened, your father said you fell and hit you head on a counter-top" Sakura said while releasing me, expecting answer. I can't beleive he said I fell. He must have been drunk making that excuse. I put on my best fake smile.

"Sorry Saku-chan, you know how clumsy I can be sometimes..." I said trying to show her it was alright.

"But the doctors found scars and you were in a COMA!" Sakura exclaimed loudly as the bell rang. We both grabbed our things and left the classroom to Math class.

"Are you sure you're alright ,I mean, we were scared Hinata" Sakura said with a sad expression on her face. It broke my heart to know I caused my friends pain.

"Saku-"

"Hinata" We both turned around to be greeted by a strange sight, a sad eyed Naruto, "Can I talk to you?" Before I could say anything, Sakura stepped in.

"She has absolutely nothing to talk to you about, and we have to get to class" She said pulling me away from him. I guess on instinct he grabbed my wrist. Oh great I hope there isn't a game of tug-of-war. But as soon as he realized he did it he let go and ran to his class. Sakura and I looked on confused. Sakura snapped out of it first and quickly pulled me to my next class. That was weird, it was like, he needed me.

**Well you don't need him, He can't make you happy...**

_**I guess...You're right.**_

**Yess...I am right...I am good...**

* * *

And it's done! Sorry for shortness my arm and shoulder are killing me!


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry, my computer was down again so I wasn't able to update it right away but it will be updated now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Momo.

_That was weird; it was like he needed me._

_**Well you don't need him. He can't make you happy…**_

_I guess… You're right…_

_**Yess… I am right… I am good….**_

"Hina? Are you okay?" Sakura asked cutting off my mental conversation.

"Huh, what?"

"You were looking off into the distance and class is OVER" Sakura said waving her hand in my face,"Is it about Naruto?" I was about to answer when a snooty voice spoke for me.

"It better not be, get your own man Hyuga!" Tayuya said sneering at her.

"Did you forget? She doesn't have one" Karin said, laughing with her goons, "Now girls let's leave the leftovers for someone who cares"

"Someone who cares? No one does!" A nameless girl laughed as they all walked away. Sakura huffed.

"Just because they wear push-up bras, they think there the shit!" Sakura said gripping the edge of the desk viciously, "And it pisses me off that girls like them are going out with the guys we like!"

"It's okay Sakura-chan, it's there loss, not ours" I smiled at her, not a fake one.

"B-but Sasuke-kun, he was my best friend now he's scares me," Sakura said her sadness rising more then her anger, "I afraid to be alone with him" I looked at her confused. She used to give anything to be alone with him but now she flees at the chance. What happened while I was gone? The bell rang loudly; Sakura and I went our separate ways. I hated 2nd period with a passion. I wouldn't be seeing my other friends until 3rd and 4th. I used to enjoy 2nd until, well, you know. Mr. You-Know-Who also sits next me in this class. Maybe I can change but, shit, it's one class. I walk in the class with only a few people in the class, Sasuke and Tayuya making out in the corner, Chouji, and Shikamaru, chatting in the front. I took my seat next to the window and stared outside watching a raven. It stared at me intensely and strangely I couldn't look away, until I was met with consistent jabs.

"Hyuga's should pay attention" Tayuya teased, jabbing my wounded back painfully.

"Cut it out!" I heard someone next to me shout. I looked to see Naruto glaring daggers at Tayuya. Tayuya glared back, but then smirked.

"How's Karin going to feel when I tell her you're defending another girl" Naruto's eyes widened and he turned to face the board. Tayuya had won, but why is Naruto still looking at me from the corner of his eyes. Tayuya kept jabbing an old wound.

_**Stop her!**_

_What do you expect me to do?_

_**Let her share our pain…our scars…**_

Before I could even put another thought in, I saw nothing but darkness. I could hear the classmates shocked gasped and Tayuya's screams of agony. I felt myself fall to the ground and a liquid on my face. I opened my eyes and saw a fearful pair of blue ones. I turned my head to the direction of Tayuya's cries. My heart stopped cold; there were huge scars around her left eye and gash going down her bottom lip. Blood was seeping into her eyes and mouth. I almost threw up as I sat up quickly, panting. I couldn't get enough air and wiped my face only to see blood on my hand, Tayuya's blood. I panted louder and stood up quickly. Naruto reached for my hand and I flinched and looked around the room. Everyone had a look of fear, they were afraid. I ran out the classroom as the teacher called an ambulance and more likely, the police. I ran to the locker rooms, into the shower area. I turned the shower on, got in with my clothes on, and I cried.

_**What's wrong?**_

_Why did I do that to her?_

_**Because you wanted to, of course**_

_But, that wasn't me…_

_**Oh yes it was, it was here, the thought of harming her, was here in your mind…**_

_That was your fault!_

_**No! I saw it, it was calling you Hina! We only want to help you!**_

_We? What is going on?_

_**WE want to make you HAPPY…You want to be happy, right?**_

_H-happy? I-I want to be happy again…_

_**You will be, child….**_

_Mother…._

I turned off the shower and dressed in my gym uniform and ran out the school. At this rate I may be expelled, I ran all the way home. My father wasn't home but I wager he will be soon once the school calls him. I grab a suitcase and put all my possessions in it. I grab my money and credit and debit cards. In cash I have $569.63 on hand. That should be enough to go to that one bedroom apartment; I was always planning on running away there. I ran out the house wearing a hat and a hoodie to hide my face. I ran to the place and talked to the nice old man who managed the place. He said he'd save a room for me, last year. He still had it saved and I bought it, rent was $200.00 a month, meaning I need a job, luckily I know a lot of people who would be willing to hire me, I think. I put my things in my room and walked out the door, only to bump into a figure. I looked up at his blue eyes; he was determined to get an answer.

_**What do you want?**_

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed at his presence.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

_**No, not until…**_

"You answer my question" I said with a frown.

"I want you Hinata, so..." He said as he pushed me back into my apartment making his way in as well. Now I think I know what Sakura meant about being afraid to be alone with Sasuke, I feel it, that fear. Naruto locked the door.

"D-did school let out early?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, it wasn't safe so everyone was evacuated" He said walking closer to me. I backed away and looked around my empty apartment, nothing to hide behind.

"I see you don't have a bed?"

"I see you don't have manners" I hissed," Or a faithful girlfriend-"As I finished the sentence I found us on the floor with Naruto smirking at me.

"WE could fix that" He said as his hand trailed down my side. I shivered and kneed him in the gut. He rolled off me in pain. I scrambled up in shock but a persistent hand grabbed my wrist. I almost screamed, until Naruto spoke.

"Come live with me," He suggested. I just looked at him like he was crazy.

_**Don't let him have you, Hinata, we need you pure!**_

_I won't ever let him have me again…_

Don't worry I'll tell you the absolute pairings so you don't freak out:

NaruXHina

SasuXSaku

ShikaXInoXTema (Temporary Triangle)

ShikaXIno

NejiXTen

Am I missing any? If so, ask so I can clear it up, don't want you think I going to switch these pairings up mid-way, then I'd be a hypocrite (and I'm not)

Ciao!


	5. Chapter 4

I decided against the vote, I couldn't stay away. And for some reason I feel it still went according to plan XD On to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Momo who I still don't know if she will be in this story…

_"I see you don't have manners" I hissed," Or a faithful girlfriend-"As I finished the sentence I found us on the floor with Naruto smirking at me._

_"WE could fix that" He said as his hand trailed down my side. I shivered and kneed him in the gut. He rolled off me in pain. I scrambled up in shock but a persistent hand grabbed my wrist. I almost screamed, until Naruto spoke._

_"Come live with me," He suggested. I just looked at him like he was crazy._

_**Don't let him have you, Hinata, we need you pure!**_

_I won't ever let him have me again…_

"You must be in—"

"Come back to school then,"

"No! Now get out!" I pushed him out the door and locked it. He wasn't going to get me that easily!

"Hinata-sama, open the door!" But Neji might…

_**Open the door!**_

I quickly opened the door startled by the outburst. Naruto was long gone and Neji stood glaring at me.

"What did you do? You ruined you record with this stunt!" I almost cried at the memory. Tayuya's screaming and all the blood going down the shower drain.

"I-I really don't know what happened, she opened a wound f-f-from my c-coma and I saw b—"But froze, I went silent.

_**Shh!**_

"And? You saw what?" Neji asked impatiently.

_**I could see her smug little grin…**_

"I could see her smug little grin…"

_**I wanted to wipe it off her face, so I did…**_

"I wanted to wipe it off her face, so I did…"

"Hinata, stop"

_**I grabbed her throat, quickly taking away her air, I wanted her life but I didn't take it. So I took something else…**_

"I grabbed her throat, quickly taking away her air, I wanted her life but I didn't take it. So I took something else…"

"Hinata!" Neji shouted, roughly grabbing my shoulders, "What is happening to you?"

"Let me go, Neji" I said to him calmly, "I'll be alright"__Neji let go abruptly and backed away.

"Hinata…I'll be back to check on, I hope to see you at school tomorrow so we can solve this mess"

_I can't go to school tomorrow! _Neji jumps in his car, driving away, leaving me to my thoughts.

_**You ARE going to school tomorrow, and maybe get a hotel room instead…**_

_N-no I'll just stay here for awhile and I will go to school tomorrow, but first I need to find a job_

_**Good child now how do you feel?**_

_Like crap, I wish I never did that to Tayuya!_

_**I have another remedy for that…**_

_I-I want to try it…_

_**Hehe, alright get a lighter and a piece of metal, a fork…**_

_Ano, okay…There, now what?_

_**Light the fire under the fork for a minute**_

_Okay…and done!_

_**Take the fork and put it anywhere on your skin…**_

I did as my thoughts told of me; I placed the hot fork on the back of my hand. Immediately after contact I screamed, it hurt so much but I felt something weird.

_I need this, Tayuya suffered worse then this,_

_**Feel her pain, and make yours…**_

_Go away…_

I sighed loudly, I got carried away with the fork, and my whole arm was bandaged up. I stared at the gate and took a deep breathe. I ran all the way to my locker, no one seeing anything but a blue blur. I opened it quickly and caught my breath, I was early.

"Hyuga!" a high pitch voice yelled. I flinched hearing Karin's gang, minus Tayuya, come towards me. Naruto and Sasuke were with them. Sasuke looked slightly angry and Naruto looked smug. He tricked me, it was a trap! I would have cried but my eyes were already dried up from last night. Karin grabbed my hair roughly and looked me dead in the eye.

"You will pay for what you did to her!" Karin hissed, then in a split second she slammed my head against my locker, as everything went black I could feel there kicks and punches, and someone shouting.

Then I heard screaming and crunching sound, the darkness faded away and I saw Karin holding her broken wrist while everyone else ran, screaming. Naruto tried helping his girlfriend but she wouldn't listen, she couldn't stop screaming. I couldn't help what I was about to do, I caused her pain. My head bled into my eyes, I saw red. I snapped my own wrist; Naruto looked at me with horror in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Karin" I tried to stand on bruised wobbly legs; Karin stood and ran in fear. Naruto stared at me and took a step forward before I fell, into his arms?

_**Get rid of him!**_

I don't know why I did this, my only excuse it seems; I tried to push him away roughly. He only held tighter, which didn't help my weak condition…

"Hey, you two! What are you doing to her?" And didn't help the situation…

Naruto was only suspended for 1 week because of the lovely words of Karin. I was in the hospital with a few major injuries, nothing 17 hours of surgery couldn't fix. It has been at least 6 days since then and I hear Tayuya was getting out of the hospital soon. My friends came to visit me often, they didn't know about me attacking anyone, they assumed it was Karin's fault. They told me a rumor is going around school about Naruto and me. I didn't want to hear it but of course they told me anyway. Naruto was going to visit me with a revenge plan in mind, courtesy of Karin's gang. I just smiled at them, to make them feel better. I haven't been hearing that voice for awhile, I wonder what happened.

"Hinata Hyuga, you have a visitor" the polite dark haired nurse stated. I nodded, allowing her to let them in. I immediately regretted it. Hiashi walked in with a fake smile and as the nurse left his smile faltered. He glared daggers at me.

"What the hell do you think you were doing these past few days?" He roared, "You are to come back to the compound, right now, I've already checked you out and canceled your little apartment plan"

"I don't want to go b—"

SMACK!

"**You will do what I say**" Hiashi hissed dangerously after his assault at my face. The nurses ran in and noticed me crying, they looked reluctant about letting me go but complied with their order, proceeded to clear my room, and sent me home with my father.

_This is a nightmare…_

_**Not yet…**_

I didn't hear anything as my father had pushed me into my old room, I could se there had been adjustments. My window had a combination lock, and door had pad-locks all over. I looked at my dad with a fearful expression.

"You're not running away, not like your mother" He slammed the door shut and I cried as I heard all the locks clanking, I'm trapped…

When I woke up in the morning my door was cracked open and I could smell the maids cooking breakfast, I had to go to school. I quickly got ready and skipped breakfast, I didn't want to see anyone. When I shut the door, I was surprised to see my friends outside waiting for me.

"Hina-chan, Hiashi suggested we walk you to and from school" Sakura said giving me a quick tight hug.

"And considering all the drama…" Ino dragged on.

"We thought it was a good idea" Temari grinned at me. I almost cried, my friends will always be there for me, I hugged all three of them and we continued on our way to school.

Everything is going to be okay…

We went our separate ways to go to our lockers, that's when I noticed how alone I was without them. I smiled to myself, I'll be alright. I looked up at my locker and saw a white piece of paper sticking out of it. I picked it up and read it.

"I wish to speak with the pure lily I fell in love with, I want to make you feel whole and safe again, please meet me on the roof at lunchtime, Sincerely…your secret admirer" I almost laughed at this, it was obviously a prank. I crumbled it up in my hand and tried to throw it at the trash can. Instead it hit a very broad chest and before I could see the hooded figure's face he turned and quickly walked away. I noticed, however, he must like the color orange to have a bright orange and black track suit...

It was almost lunchtime and I was wondering if I should go to the roof, I mean Karin's gang hadn't tried anything yet, it could be a trap.

_If it's a punishment from Karin or Tayuya, I should take it willingly_

_**How honorable, I say you should go**_

_You don't need to tell me, it's my entire fault…_

_**Just don't forget what happened, don't forget how he hurt you, you both were doing so **__**well**__** and went to Karin's party. You were so worried when you couldn't find him anywhere, he had too many drinks, and he was bound to get hurt.**_

_No, don't…_

_**No, he wasn't hurt, I'd say he was **__**thoroughly **__**enjoying himself…**_

_Stop it!_

_**In the upstairs room…**_

_Please don't!_

_**In the bed…**_

_Please…_

_**With Karin!**_

I think I snapped again, everything went dark and I heard screaming again, but not in pain, in fear and anxiety. I opened my eyes and saw…the sky? I looked up to see my hand holding onto the window's ledge. I was about to fall out a window from the forth floor. I was so panicked my hand started to sweat and I cried as it slipped a little. The guys were gasping and the girls were scared, I was scared too. I screamed when my hand finally decided to let go. I fell to at least to the second floor when a hand grabbed a hold of mine, and pulled me back into the building. I was so scared I immediately latched onto the person and cried. He hugged me tightly as well; almost afraid I was still falling. I started hyperventilating and before I passed out from the shock, I could swear I felt something wet on my shoulder…

Is it long enough? If it is, tell me so all my updates will be around this long. Or tell me if you want it longer, I'll work hard to make them longer if I have to!

Thank you and Good night!


End file.
